Horseshoes
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: A simple game of horseshoes becomes an unexpected bonding experience for two friends. Rarijack. Kinda sequel to my previous stories "Delivery" and "Party".


I don't own My Little Pony in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Explain the rules of this game again," Rarity said, looking at the blue horseshoe floating in front of her.

"First, one of us throws a horseshoe towards that there post," Applejack said, demonstrating, her horseshoe landing about a foot away from the wooden post, "Then the other pony throws theirs, and whoever gets closest wins.'

Rarity continued to stare at the blue horseshoe, as if contemplating the metal semi-circles existence. "And what is the point of this?" she asked after a moment.

"It's a game Rarity," Applejack said, sounding slightly frustrated, "It don't need to have a point."

"Yes, well…" the unicorn muttered, putting the horseshoe down, "Surely one of us gets something out of this, right?"

Applejack shook her head with a sigh and said, "Nope."

"Oh come now. There has to be something. A trophy or a plaque or a…"

"Rarity!" the orange pony interrupted, "It's a game ya play fer fun! There's no prizes!"

"Okay, okay," Rarity responded, "There's no need to shout."

"I'm sorry," Applejack said with a sigh, "I haven't gotten to play horseshoes in while and just feelin' a little, I dunno, impatient I guess."

"Really? Why not?"

"I usually play with Rainbow Dash or Big Mac, but I haven't seen them much since, well, ya know."

"Ah, yes, of course," the unicorn nodded, "I'm in a similar situation myself actually."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, Fluttershy and I usually meet up for a day at the spa every week, but she hasn't shown up for a couple of weeks."

Applejack nodded her head, understanding her unicorn friend's situation.

"That's sort of why I came over today," Rarity continued.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked, somewhat confused.

"Well, I thought that maybe you and I could go to spa today."

The orange mare looked at her friend for a moment, before saying, "Why would ya think that I would want to go to the spa?"

"I don't know," the unicorn sighed, "It was rather silly of me to think that you would."

"It's okay. I can tell ya'll don't really want ta play horseshoes."

"Was it that obvious?"

The two laughed for brief moment, than fell silent. They stood there, looking at one another for a few seconds, than Rarity spoke up, saying, "Well, I should probably be going now."

"What? Why?" Applejack seemed rather confused.

"Today isn't turning out at all how either of us expected. I figure it would best if I were to leave before we cause each other any further embarrassment."

"Oh, I see. I guess that makes sense," Applejack looked at the ground, a disappointed look on her face.

Seeing her friend looking sad caused a sudden pain in Rarity's chest, as if she had been stabbed. She wasn't sure why, but seeing Applejack sad because of something she did made her feel bad. It felt like she had just slapped her friend across the face.

"Well, I guess we could play one game," Rarity said with a small chuckle.

Applejack's expression brightened and she looked up at the unicorn, saying "Really?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes, of course. It's what you want, and friendship's all about making your friends happy."

"Well, alright then!" Applejack said with a smile, "Lets get to it!"

"Oh, you are so on!" Rarity said with a laugh and gathered up her horseshoes.

"Hows about ya'll go first," Applejack said as she gathered up her own horseshoes.

"If you insist," the white mare said, lifting a horseshoe with her magic.

"Whoa, hold on!" Applejack said, stepping forward slightly, "Ya can't throw the horseshoe with magic."

"What? Why not?"

"'Cause it gives ya'll an unfair advantage. Ya gotta throw it with yer hoof."

"I see," Rarity said, lowering the horseshoe into her open hoof, "Well, if those are the rules…"

She brought her foreleg back, then forward, releasing the horseshoe. It sailed threw the air for about a second, than landed on the ground about a foot in front of her.

"Well, that sure was… Somethin'," Applejack said, looking at the horseshoe.

"Oh just shut up throw yours already," Rarity grumbled.

Applejack threw her horseshoe without a word. It landed about half a foot away from the post.

"Stupid horseshoes…" Rarity grumbled and picked up another of hers.

The game continued in a similar manner, Rarity's horseshoes all landing very close to her, Applejacks landing close to the post.

"Well, this went about as well as expected," Rarity said, looking at her horseshoes.

"Aw come on," Applejack said, "It aint that bad. Ya'll actually did purty ok fer yer first time."

"Oh, please. I know I'm terrible. This just isn't my kind of game."

"Yeah, well…" the orange mare muttered, "Hows about I teach ya how to throw properly. That way, ya'll can do better the next time we play."

"If you insist," Rarity smiled.

"Okay, first, ya hold it like this," Applejack said picking up on of the horseshoes, "Then ya wanna bring your leg back 'bout this far, and release the horseshoe 'bout here," she demonstrated as she spoke, and the horseshoe landed close to the post. She picked up another one and held out towards her friend. "Here, now you try."

Rarity took the horseshoe and did her best to copy Applejacks movements. She released it and it landed about where all the other ones she threw did.

"Oh this is hopeless," she said, "I'll never be able to do it."

"Don't say that. Ya'll just need a little more practice. Here, lemme help."

Applejack stepped around behind her friend and took hold of her foreleg. "Ya wanna pull back like this," she said, moving Rarity's leg back slightly.

"It seems so simple when you explain it," the unicorn said, turning her head look at the earth pony. The two friends eyes met and they stopped moving, simply looking at one another. "My word Applejack," Rarity said quietly after a moment, "I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are. They're like two polished emeralds."

"I, uh… Thanks," Applejack blushed, "Yer eyes are pretty too Rarity."

Then, suddenly, without any thought, Rarity leaned forward and kissed Applejack on the lips. The two then pulled apart just as suddenly and moved a few steps away from each other.

"Oh Celestia, I'm so sorry Applejack!" Rarity quickly apologized, "I don't know what just came over me! You know I don't normally do things like that! I was just… And you were…."

"What? No, it's okay," Applejack interrupted, "I mean, it wasn't that bad, right?"

"Well, I guess not," Rarity chuckled, blushing slightly.

"I just… I don't know if it'd work 'tween the two of us," the orange mare said, sounding a little embarrassed.

"And what makes you say that?" the white unicorn sounded slightly offended.

"Well, you're so… you. And I'm so… me. We're just too different."

"And what's the problem with that, may I ask? Love doesn't care who the two ponies involved are. Just look at how different Lyra and Bon Bon are from one another. And yet they've been together for almost three years now."

Applejack thought about her friend's words. They were true and she knew it, but still, she wasn't sure. "Yeah, I guess so," she finally said after a moment, "But I still got doubts. I just… I dunno…"

"Well, we could still try," Rarity suggested, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"We end up hatin' each other fer the rest of our lives?"

"As if that would ever happen."

The two shared a laugh and stepped towards each other again.

"Here's to trying," Rarity said and leaned towards her friend.

"To tryin'," Applejack responded and closed the distance between the two.

The two ponies met in a deep kiss. They stayed together for about a minute, than pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, it seems to be working okay so far," Rarity said, smiling.

"Definitely," Applejack responded.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
